Not normal
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: In the beginning...the core, Hikaru does not act normally, not even like a brother should but...that...is just the start of the sadistic madness... Summary bad, fic better! Please read
1. Chapter 1

This fic is dedicated to my friend (Who helped with this fic idea) Megarias Evanstar (Does not have a fanfiction account ((Not real name))).

Disclaimer – I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

Warnings – I don't want to give away anything so…you have been warned… these I can give: orange and lime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru's arm wrapped around his brother's waist perfectly like it was meant to as he pulled Kaoru closer to him. Kaoru rested his feminine hands on Hikaru's chest as he pulled the younger closer.

"I promise to never leave you Kaoru" he said just above a whisper.

"Hikaru…" the other gasped softly. The girls in bright yellow dresses squealed in delight at their forbidden actions. This 'brotherly love' act was their _act_, they were closer then other siblings as most could guess but they weren't _that_ close…right? Even if one had romantic thoughts towards his brother they were still just thoughts and the other was still his brother.

Later that afternoon they had arrived at their homes to relax and prepare for the next day.

"Hikaru" Kaoru gently got his brother's attention, Hikaru turned to Kaoru.

"Recently you keep performing our act really well" Kaoru complimented with a friendly smile. Hikaru nodded,

"That's because I'm thinking more of you" Hikaru replied. "Thinking about you in a different way…" he continued catching Kaoru in this convocation again, Kaoru's eyes almost spoke to Hikaru, 'go on…'

"Like this" Hikaru growled seductively as he pounced on Kaoru pinning him to their sofa.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru gasped like in their act. Hikaru licked his lips as he leaned in towards Kaoru catching his pale lips in a kiss. Hikaru closed his eyes gently in passion as Kaoru's eyes widened in alarm of his brother, his twin, kissing him. His body felt paralyzed as, although he didn't want to admit it, he did enjoy this kiss of sin. Just like in his fantasies, his seme brother takes full control over all the sinful actions that occur as Kaoru wants them to but he didn't want these things to really happen. Incest, even the word stung in his mind, it wasn't right, it was illegal and no matter how much he wanted to change this, it simply wasn't allowed. The more uke of the two began to close his eyes in unwilling pleasure as Hikaru began to deepen the kiss. Hikaru pressed his body closer to Kaoru's as he licked his younger twin's lips within the kiss as Kaoru unconsciously open his mouth slightly allowing Hikaru access into his mouth. Hikaru didn't spare a second as he darted his tongue into Kaoru's mouth as Hikaru leaned more of his body onto Kaoru also pushing their mouths harder together. There were only small gaps in this passionate action and that was for them to gasp for air. Hikaru changed the forcefulness of his actions harshly until he could hear Kaoru wince with pain. Kaoru realizes what they're doing at last and attempts to push his older brother away but to no avail as Hikaru continues his painful assault. Kaoru couldn't help but think that if Hikaru wasn't being so rough he would enjoy this sinful time. Hikaru started his kissing assault down Kaoru's throat as his skillful hands worked Kaoru's shirt off.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Kaoru almost shouted still trying to push Hikaru off of him.

"Haven't you always felt this way about me?" He hissed. Kaoru thought deeply, "I've seen the ways you look at me during our 'acts'" he continued.

"I was only acting! This isn't right, it's illegal, I don't…" Hikaru interrupted his brother's protests with his lips.

"Well I do" Hikaru hissed in another gap point as he began to remove Kaoru's trousers as he also removed his own. Salty tears fell in streams from Kaoru's eyes although he had tried to will them away, Hikaru's face appeared closer to the other's face as Hikaru's wet tongue took the tears from Kaoru's face as an expression of pleasure reappeared on Hikaru's face as he continued to lap up his twin's tears. The taste was new and it was like a delicacy, really a brother shouldn't take joy in torturing his brother but at this time Hikaru was feeling more sadistic then usual.

"H-Hikaru, why are y-you doing this?" Kaoru cried to his older twin, "W-we were so…so close, why can't it s-stay like that! Why ch-change it like this?" he questioned. Hikaru didn't bother to verbally answer that question but rather…physically answer that question and simply…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta-da! Chapter 1 all done! R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

I may end up writing lemon at this rate… If anyone does review would you mind telling me if you would like to see lemon later on? Well please enjoy this chapter… same warnings and same disclaimer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heavy gasps echoed through dark, empty streets as shaky yet rapid footsteps chased down the cold hard paved ground. Fresh, darkened crimson fluid spilt down soft, paled, shivering flesh. The slender form collapsed to his knees, fighting for breath, clutching the cause of the ruby flood. Drops of sparkling tears fell to the dry pavement. His teary light amber eyes gazed up to the calm starlight sky almost in a desperate cry for help. His plea may have been answered as a familiar boy strolled by before seeing the tortured boy.

His teary, colour drained face looked smooth and elegant in the moonlight. A light murmur of light disbelief and almost silent sobs filled a slight area of the large echoing street. The voice was soft and soothing so his identity was easier to figure out.

"Kaoru!" another voice almost shouted in alarm. The younger looked up in surprise and gentle joy. The boy recognized as Tamaki ran to his friend in panic asking rapid questions. "What happened? Who did this?" were the first words to leave the elder's mouth as he tried to cover the deep, bleeding wound in Kaoru's arm. Tears continued to fall as Kaoru spoke through choked sobs.

"H-Hikaru…" he sobbed as he began to fall to pieces in front of Tamaki.

"Hikaru?" he echoed surprised, "Hikaru did this?" he conformed. Kaoru reluctantly nodded as Tamaki pulled the younger into a warm embrace. "What did Hikaru actually do?" Tamaki uncomfortably asked. Kaoru just nuzzled his wet tear covered face into Tamaki's white shirt that covered his well toned chest. Kaoru felt himself being lifted by strong arms, he looked up through blurry eyes to see himself being picked up by Tamaki, and he also noticed that the jacket the elder had been wearing was now draped over his frozen and shivering form. Tamaki began to run at a smooth steady pace with the hurt boy tightly gripped in his protective arms.

"Where are we…" he began before another sob escaped his throat.

"You need somewhere to stay right? Stay at my home for however long you need" Tamaki comfortingly offered.

"I don't want to burden you though" the younger whispered to his companion. Tamaki just smiled playfully.

"If you would be a burden I wouldn't have offered" he reassured Kaoru as he received a weak and faint smile in return for his kind act.

"Thank you" the other whispered lightly feeling safer in the arms of his friend. Almost as soon as they entered the estate Tamaki helped to clean the wound on Kaoru's arm until it had stopped bleeding. He rested the betrayed twin on a guest bed as he had fallen asleep in Tamaki's arms as he carried him to this plain room. Tamaki began to feel curiosity tug at him as he wondered why Kaoru had a single wound on one arm. He gently placed the skinny arm on the top of the bed to see how it was; he then saw that one of the markings looked like a letter. A 'K' not far into the line of what appeared to be letters, in order it read out as: H-I-K-A-R-U, Hikaru… Tamaki's mind began to angrily repeat in his mind.

"Hikaru…" he hissed, he would've then made his way to the Hitachiin household and proceeded to attempt to kill the older twin but that wouldn't solve anything. Also he wouldn't have wanted to leave Kaoru alone in his state.

Tamaki had never felt this angry in his life; he wanted to know why _this_ made him feel so angry. Was it just that one of his friends had been hurt by his twin or something else? His ivory hand gripped Kaoru's slightly smaller one, it felt right, their hands linked like Hikaru's and Kaoru's once had. A perfect fit for one another, Tamaki began to think about a commoner rumor that Haruhi had once told him. If two people can put their hands together with their fingers straight, if they're hands fit without any spaces it meant that they were each others true love. Wanting to test this out as an experiment he wove his right hand through Kaoru's right hand finding that they were a perfect fit. Tamaki smiled before realizing what he was suggesting to himself. He observed how the moonlight danced in through a window and across the pained one's skin, how silvery the glow that radiated from him. 'How could anyone maliciously hurt this boy, especially his twin?' Tamaki felt sick to his stomach about what had happened. He felt an unexplainable urge to move closer to this perfect boy, his face closing in towards Kaoru's almost rose lips. Before he knew what he was doing their faces were merely an inch away, gleaming eyes flickered open and widened in shock. Tamaki was almost sitting on the stunned boy! Tamaki hastily moved away from the recovering boy in shame.

"Ta-Tamaki? What were you trying to do?" he gasped.

"I-I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't know I was, I didn't mean to…" Tamaki rushed. Tamaki felt himself losing control once more as he darted in closer to Kaoru catching his lips. Tamaki leaned against the shocked one, deepening their kiss. He felt delicate hands on his chest weakly trying to push him away as Tamaki took full control of the situation. The elder's wet tongue licked Kaoru's sealed lips until the younger gave into Tamaki allowing him access to his mouth. This access wasn't wasted in the least as he made good use of his tongue; he explored every part of the other's mouth thoroughly. Tamaki's stronger hands moved to Kaoru's feminine sides as Kaoru's pulled Tamaki closer by his neat shirt. As they broke away new tears had formed in Kaoru's eyes which stared longingly into Tamaki's almost purple ones.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but I just can't…not yet" he almost sobbed.

"Why?" Tamaki sadly asked, Kaoru turned his head to the side as he quietly explained to Tamaki.

"H-Hikaru r-ra-raped me" he stammered. Tamaki stared in disbelief as he climbed off the boy.

"I'll let you sleep" Tamaki shakily whispered in amazement. As he was leaving he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Please, don't leave" Kaoru asked desperately. Tamaki nodded as he slipped into the other side of the double guest bed. Kaoru felt the familiar warmth of another body in the bed and settled down to sleep faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now it's going to get really fluffy then really mean (warning). Don't forget, do you or do you not want future lemon? Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3! Yay!

New warning add on – Yaoi lemon!

Same disclaimer, also I'm sorry if these chapters are rushed but I can't save my work so once started I have to finish it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun aroused the scarred boy from his slumber, he woke to realize he was alone. At this time, after what had happened, he wanted to clutch onto anything that came near, including Tamaki. Tamaki was a good guy, Kaoru knew this and there was always an attraction to him which he was thankful for. 'Last night when Tamaki kissed me, I remember thinking, Tamaki is kissing, and this couldn't be any better, one way of cheering up this corrupted soul. A kiss from the man you love, I couldn't turn _that_ down right now, no one could.' Thoughts buzzed through his mind and suddenly he realized that Tamaki was the most important person to his heart, ever, it was just this torturous event that brought them together. Kaoru wasn't one to look back to the past, just focus on the future normally. Perhaps forgetting is the way to move forward, move closer to Tamaki. He would never forget but maybe there was a way to suppress that memory, at least for a while.

Kaoru made his way down the large wooden staircase to find his counterpart, Tamaki.

"Good morning Kaoru, how are you?" Tamaki sympathetically asked Kaoru. After a moment of wondering where he had come from he answered.

"Good morning, I feel…A little better thank you" he politely answered. It seemed as if there was no one around the building which was peculiar. Kaoru could then feel Tamaki's warm breath on his pale ear.

"My servants and maids are away today and so is everyone else who lives here with me" Tamaki whispered to Kaoru almost giving a seductive tone if he wasn't being so innocent. Kaoru just nodded gently almost basking in the sound of his love's voice. Kaoru began to feel weak but not from being near Tamaki, something else.

_His scrawny wrists were held together tightly as the other body leaned towards him, preparing for what the younger couldn't even imagine._

Darkness, nothing but darkness was in this realm, at least he wasn't there for long. As his golden eyes steadily opened all he could see was Tamaki.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

"I'm fine" Kaoru whispered taking in his surroundings. He realized that his head was gently placed on perfect Tamaki's lap as his elegant, slender fingers brushed through his fiery red hair. He sat up slowly on the sofa and rested his head on Tamaki's shoulder. Words weren't needed to describe their feelings. Tamaki needed Kaoru as much as Kaoru needed him. More images of what had happened flashed across Kaoru's mind still bringing the tears to sting at his eyes, Tamaki could see the pain he was still in. He put his confident hand under Kaoru's shaking chin until their eyes met. Tamaki brought his thumb up to Kaoru's teary eyes, wiping away a tear from one of his gold eyes, almost as if he was whispering comforting words into his ear.

Tamaki leaned closer to the younger one's face as their lips gently touched lightly. Tamaki dropped his arms down to Kaoru's waist pulling him closer as he took control of the kiss. Kaoru placed his arms around Tamaki's shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agh! I lost my inspiration! TT I promise big or/and double lemon next chapter!!! R&R please.


End file.
